Riverside Realisations
by narni4eva
Summary: Please r & r! Naruto and Sasuke start fighting and end up realising that they have deeper feelings for each other.


**Ok, so, Naruto quite obviously does not belong to me. Also, this is a story containing some boy-on-boy action. If you don't like it, then you know what to do. This is SasuNaru / NaruSasu, whatever you want to call it, but it's not exactly x-rated!**

**Translations: teme - bastard, baka - idiot/stupid, dobe - dead-last**

It was a hot day, but Sasuke was determined not to let that stop him. He knew that if he focused his chakra enough, he could do it…

It really was too hot. He pulled off his shirt and tried to carry on, sweat dripping down his back and beading on his forehead. A bird called somewhere above him. He tried to focus, to ignore the sun beating down on him unmercifully. He shot a longing look at the nearby river, before bending his will to the task he had set himself.

"You can do it, Sasuke…" he whispered to himself. "You are an Uchiha. Do not be afraid…"

He closed his eyes, feeling the power within himself. He took a deep breath, and prepared himself for the final test of his new ability.

"SASUKE!"

Startled, Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto running towards him. _That little dobe,_ he thought angrily. _Always getting in my way._

"Sasuke! Sasuke! What are you doing? Have you seen Sakura? You didn't turn up at training! Where were you?" Naruto yelled as he ran.

For a moment Sasuke was lost for words, unable to decide which question to answer first. Naruto's energy and enthusiasm always took him by surprise. It made him wonder if there was a limit, if Naruto would ever lose those qualities. It seemed he would always be as eager as a child, even though they were both getting older now.

"Naruto!" he snapped finally. "Can't you see I'm busy? Get lost! I don't need you getting in my way!" Even as he said these words, Sasuke couldn't help but feel the usual excitement he did when he saw Naruto. He pushed it away stubbornly.

Naruto looked crestfallen for a moment, then angry, and Sasuke knew he was about to do something stupid. Naruto hated being talked down to, and especially being talked down to by Sasuke. As Naruto shouted the predictable "SASUKE! I'll kill you!", Sasuke had to smile to himself. Naruto was just so, so… so _cute_ when he was angry.

"Huh?" Naruto had stopped and was staring at him. "Why are you… Sasuke, don't look at me like that… Sasuke, stop it…"

Sasuke deliberately carried on giving him the appreciative look he had been doing. His smile began to curve wolfishly. "Why, Naruto? Am I… freaking you out?"

Naruto began to back away. Sasuke looked at him almost hungrily. At this point Naruto finally noticed the fact the Sasuke was bare-chested and toned, the type of fact that would have had Sakura's nose bleeding. Sasuke slowly advanced, and Naruto looked around wildly for an escape route.

"Oh… oh!" he exclaimed as an idea came to him. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I have to go and bathe in that river… I'm all dusty and… stuff. So, so, I'll see you later, ok!" He turned and practically ran for the river.

"That's ok, Naruto," Sasuke called after him. "I could do with a swim myself." He smiled evilly as he chased after his training partner, until they got to the river. Now, there was no way out.

Naruto sheepishly took off his shirt and left it on the riverbank, aware all the time of the fact that Sasuke was watching him with a strange look on his face. They both stripped down to their underwear, and Naruto jumped in. For a while he was his normal self, splashing and doing tricks in the water. Then Sasuke, who had been sat on the bank with his legs dangling in the water, sighed deeply and looked off towards the horizon.

_I shouldn't feel this way… I DON'T feel this way. I can't. I'm an Uchiha. We have honour and we don't let our feelings get in the way. i must uphold the honour of my clan, there is no one else left! Besides, this isn't right… why do I feel so much for him when Sakura doesn't even catch my eye? What is wrong with me?_

Sensing that something was wrong with his companion, Naruto swam up and tugged his legs, trying to pull him into the water. Startled, Sasuke looked down and smiled at him. Suddenly, as if as ashamed, he turned away and the smile dropped from his face.

"Hey, Sasuke…" Naruto said, concerned in spite of the way Sasuke had always put him down. "What's up? Sasuke? Why won't you look at me?"

Sasuke glared back at him. "You wanted me to stop looking at you earlier. What is your problem? Why do you have to be so…" His voice trailed off as he looked down guiltily.

"So… what?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing! Just shut up!"

"Lighten up, Sasuke! You're always so touchy! Come on!" Naruto pulled harder and Sasuke fell into the water with a splash. Unfortunately, the fall brought Naruto's body right up against his…

Sasuke twisted away, cursing, and tried to climb back out, but Naruto grabbed him by the arm and pulled him round again.

"Come on, Sasuke!" he yelled. "Have fun for once!"

Sasuke pushed him away through the water, and Naruto swam back laughing. He grabbed his hair and dunked his head into the river. Squirming desperately under the water, Sasuke looked round, and found himself staring at Naruto's smooth stomach. He wrenched his eyes up as he realized his gaze was slowly going downwards…

Bursting out of the water, Sasuke pushed at Naruto again and again, yelling angrily. "Get away from me, baka! What are you doing? Don't touch me!"

He crawled up the riverbank and looked about for his clothes. Despairingly, he realised he was on the wrong side. Naruto climbed out after him, shaking water from his blond hair and pushing it out of his eyes. The next thing Sasuke knew, he was rolling on the ground as Naruto wrestled with him.

"I'm not an idiot! You are! You're so full of yourself!"

"Get off me, you brat! You're acting like a kid!"

"You're afraid to fight me like a man! Fight me, Sasuke-teme!"

"NO! Get OFF me!"

"Not until you admit I'm better than you!"

Sasuke stopped fighting and gave up. They stopped fighting and lay still. Sasuke had ended up on the floor, with Naruto laying on top of him, both breathing hard and glaring at each other.

"For God's sake, Naruto," Sasuke panted, "Why are you always trying to fight me?"

"Everyone likes you." Naruto muttered sullenly. "They think I'm just a kid."

"YOU don't like me. Neither do most of the guys around here."

"I… I do…" Naruto looked away uncertainly. "I do… know that…"

Sasuke's heart started beating faster. He noticed that Naruto had made no effort to get off him, and wondered why the last part of that sentence had been added on so slowly. He stared at Naruto, daring to hope…

Naruto looked back at him and met his eyes. "I…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, "I always wanted you to like me…"

"I always did." He whispered back, and suddenly their lips met. Sasuke felt like he was floating on air.

"Oh, Naruto…" he murmured.

"NARUTO! Get off him! Oh my God! Sasuke!"

They both looked up, shocked, to see Sakura marching towards them. Her face was part angry, part disturbed, and part astounded. Sasuke and Naruto shot to their feet, glaring at each other. It took a moment for their brains to start working again, and then they started shoving at each other.

"Get away from me, you freak!" Sasuke shouted.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Naruto said in between spitting and wiping his mouth. Sakura just stood and stared.

_He likes me!_ Thought Sasuke. _He kissed me, oh my God he kissed me!_

_He is just so hot_, thought Naruto as he carried on spitting.

**Ok, I hope it didn't turn out too weird cos it's my first SasuNaru! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
